


Hotel York-New

by WolfyChan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Female Kurapika, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: 阿色太太Ecplise的读后感！写成了色文！
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 17





	Hotel York-New

没来到友客鑫之前酷拉皮卡住在阁楼上，树屋窗棂外的光洒在书页上，衬得文字与纸页金灿灿一片。这幅恬静的景象，在她看来却像血一样红。

她全家人眼睛都有天生的毛病，这是古老氏族亲近繁衍带来的基因错乱，给他们的眼睛都抹上了一层褪不去的红。凡是情绪激动，血液上涌，或是恐惧不已，那股血红就会铺天盖地地溢出来。天上地下一片鲜红，天空是红的，河流是红的，绿草与树木也是红的。红里甚至透着黑，而太阳像吞噬一切的黑洞一样，血淋淋地倒映在她的视野里。

酷拉皮卡第一次看到这幅景象的时候以为自己瞎了。她捂住自己的眼睛，蜷缩在地上颤抖，不断呢喃着“我看不见，妈妈。”母亲则拍打她的后背，安慰她这是窟卢塔族人的必经之路。

“没设么好怕的，你只是看到了满世界盛开的红玫瑰。”母亲对她说。

不过，如今连这份声音都远去了。

友客鑫车水马龙，人来人往。酷拉皮卡趴在陈旧的窗前，铁锈与木屑粘上她的红裙摆。她从嘎吱作响的硬板垫上站起，往自己的脸上抹粉与口红，劣质粉底的味道和垃圾的味道混杂在一起。她穿上透明的丝白袜，从床底下翻出旧货市场淘到的高跟鞋。细跟不太合脚，但她训练过自己多次，在过去的好几个月，她都在训练自己踮着脚尖走路。鞋的细条勒住她的脚腕，一条条一道道勒进肉与骨头之间的缝隙。

她根本不胖，却也没有特别瘦。这种身材上的便利对她来说在臀部最为明显。因为只要她一穿上及膝的裙摆，微圆的臀部能够把她下垂的裙子显得稍微蓬松一些，好让别人不发现她大腿根部的绑带——毕竟那条绑带上系着一把袖珍手枪，它伪造成了口红的模样。

扔在床头的手机亮了好一阵，在木板上嗡嗡作响的声音好似电钻，但是酷拉皮卡根本没有把它捡起来。看都不用看，一定是她过去萍水相逢的朋友们打来的。可惜疯狂的行动从来不需要朋友。她从抽屉里找出线人给她的路线。

“友客鑫旅馆。”她默念了两遍名字和地址，把纸随便地揉成一团丢到垃圾堆里。

因为没有很多钱，她坐着地铁去的旅馆。路上她看到很多花花绿绿的东西。有花花绿绿的垃圾袋，有五彩斑斓的霓虹灯。贝奇塔酒店门口来来往往的人穿得奇形怪状，长得高矮胖瘦。没有人看向她的红裙子，同样的，没有人特地去怀疑她的腿环与上面的袖珍武器。

到达友客鑫旅馆的时候，她看了看远处的电子钟，那里只差数分钟就会到达七时的整点。数字与今日新闻上名人的大脸被数个组合而成的荧光屏割裂成一片片、一块块，好似活生生被分尸那般。

小贩在街头吆喝，推着小车，铺开一整面杂乱的山寨货色与劣质玩具。她踩着高跟鞋，去买了一束廉价的假玫瑰花。天知道在这种人来人往的地方，连粗劣的布料假花都可以卖出平常两三倍的价格。

酷拉皮卡不知道这假花配不配她今天的装束，可是她心里明白，她全身上下除了她的身体，也没有许多东西是高贵的。她的身体真的也高贵吗？当对面高楼上霓虹灯的光束打在她眼睑上的时候，她不自觉地闭上眼睛，不愿继续思考这个问题。

七点在酷拉皮卡的思维飘散中，悄无声息地到了。在隔壁的街道上，有个穿得略微朋克的男人从轿车里下来。他虽然上装穿着西装，下半身却做了一些改动——比方说，皮鞋换成了马丁靴的形状；又比方说，他的手套既露指又露出手背。从酷拉皮卡的方向看去，她发现那辆车不是他的私人轿车，轿车属于前座那位棕色头发的年轻小伙子。在库洛洛下车后，那辆车很快也就离开了。

库洛洛·鲁西鲁，27岁，没有固定工作，漂浮在城市里，像一粒闪耀的尘埃。他和酷拉皮卡一样，沉默地隐匿在混乱的车水马龙里。酷拉皮卡在网上找了他接近两年的消息，又通过跟踪的方法，尾随了他痕迹数个月，最终得知他会在这个晚上大约7点的时候入住这个酒店。

她咬了咬下嘴唇，紧张地舔了舔嘴角，口红轻微晕开了一些。酷拉皮卡孤身一人，抛弃了大部分朋友，也抛弃了大部分过去。除了像现在这样尾随他之外，她没有任何接近库洛洛的方法。

这是一份赌注。她把自己打扮得艳俗，来赌一个男人的卑劣程度。

当库洛洛接近宾馆门口的时候，她快步从巷尾的阴影处走出，右手捧着一束玫瑰，左手却揽住了库洛洛的臂膊。

“……先，先生。”她紧张地说，酷拉皮卡还是第一次做这种事，她害怕立刻就因为太过生疏而被拒绝，“有需求吗？”

被挽住臂膊的男人比她高两个头，散着一点古龙水的气味，有一副中东人的面孔，五官深邃，发色与瞳色都为深黑色，皮肤却较白。他低头向下看的时候，正好可以看到酷拉皮卡廉价的红宝石挂坠和她挤不出沟来的小乳房。

“你是学生？”他问，声音低沉得像一口闷钟。

酷拉皮卡准备了各式各样的说辞，而库洛洛选择了她最会的那套。她稍微解释了一番，库洛洛也便搂住了她纤细的臂膀，推搡着带着她去旅店的前台。

一切都很顺利。酷拉皮卡不知道自己现在是什么样的表情，可能很呆滞，也可能很深邃。她本该为进行得天衣无缝的剧本感到高兴，毕竟这是她多年来的夙愿，但毫不熟练的社交技巧与男人的压迫力只让她感到紧张。

一路挽着手到房间里的时候，库洛洛脱掉了外衣，壮实的上臂还纹着倒十字架的纹身，与他额头的纹身交相呼应。外衣被他随便地丢在了地上，酷拉皮卡强迫似地把外衣摊平放在旁边的椅子上，自己也合并腿坐在床的一角。

“你是第一次吧？”那个男人靠在床头说。他的手随便把刘海捋上去了一摞。露出光洁的额头后，他看起来比刚才还要有压迫力了一些。

酷拉皮卡不知道该怎么回答。

“为什么来找我？”男人又问她。

“刚刚也给先生解释过了吧……因为交不起学费与房租，希望通过自己的身体得到一些援助……”酷拉皮卡低下头，免得让库洛洛看出更多的端倪。

“那我现在给你一笔钱，让你离开我，你会愿意吗？”男人曲起一条腿，靠近了女孩一些，用他的黑色大眼睛炯炯地看着她的侧脸与垂到脸上的碎发。

“……怎，怎么能……”酷拉皮卡的脑袋差点炸了。在她的调查里，库洛洛是个十恶不赦的混混，他杀人放火，抢劫掠夺，与如今这番给钱走人的论调完全不相称。在酷拉皮卡的计划里，她本来是希望用色诱的方式，将他埋葬在这里。如今看来，就算计划进行得看似顺利，这个操作也有一定的难度。

“说笑的。”男人揉了揉酷拉皮卡的脑袋，过大的手掌将酷拉皮卡浅金色的头发揉得有些凌乱。酷拉皮卡抬起头来，略带惊愕地望着他。库洛洛眨了眨眼睛，继续说：“情况比你想象得还要坏，其实我根本没钱。信用卡冻结了三张，旅店的钱也打算赊账。”

酷拉皮卡愣在了原地。

“所以你是白卖。”库洛洛又下了一条定论，“我不会付给你钱的。”

性爱开始得很快。尽管中间有一些波折，库洛洛仍旧把酷拉皮卡按在床尾亲吻。男人的力道比酷拉皮卡想象中大得很多。她被吻得喘不过气来，一只手环着库洛洛的后颈，另一只手假借揪着床单的样子，悄悄地摸索着系在她大腿上的袖珍口红手枪。

库洛洛开始沿着她的锁骨往下亲吻，酷拉皮卡的吊带被扯下来一半，露出柔软又小巧的胸部。过瘦的身材让面前的男人有一些不满，以至于他相当粗暴揉捏着酷拉皮卡胸前较小的肉块。

酷拉皮卡不知道她是装的还是真的——总之她在叫，叫的声音让她自己觉得恶心，又觉得兴奋，最后这两种冲突的感觉混杂在一起，使得她夹紧了库洛洛的腰部。

她的另一只手已经摸到了腿上的袖珍口红，悄悄地把它夹在手上，又让她的另一只手垂到床下，这样库洛洛就不会注意到她另一只手。现在只是何时开枪和如何开枪的问题了。在酷拉皮卡的计划里，应该会趁库洛洛以传教士体位插入的时候，在他的后脑上重重地来那么一下。

库洛洛掰开酷拉皮卡大腿的时候，看到了她的腿环。他似乎仍旧没有很满意酷拉皮卡过于扁平的身材，所以他故意揪着那个腿环玩味地弹了几下。舌头舔过会阴处的感觉让酷拉皮卡的双腿止不住地颤抖，她没有想到被人舔与自己玩弄的感觉如此不同。但是此时她得忍住，她紧紧地攥着床垫，头向后仰，眼睛却努力注视着库洛洛的每一个动作。喘息声中，她慢慢流下的涎水把本来就有些晕开的口红散得更开。

男人慢慢覆上来的时候，酷拉皮卡感到一股难以言喻的钝痛，却因为入口本来就湿润一片而不至于更痛。这让她趴在库洛洛的肩头呻吟不止。酷拉皮卡浑浑噩噩地想，那个地方似乎本身就是为了容纳男人的异物而存在的。

她的嘴上也不停歇。她将自己的上半身支起来，用什么都没有握着的手环绕着库洛洛的臂膀，试图与他亲吻。库洛洛当然也没有拒绝这个吻。在近距离中，库洛洛额头上的巨大十字架倒映在她已经泛红的眼眶里。

因为情绪激动，那种古老的眼疾又复发了。酷拉皮卡的世界变得鲜红，红中带着黑，黑中透着红。视力急剧下降，以至于她现在连看库洛洛的眼珠子都觉得像在看一轮日蚀中的太阳。

“不，不……”酷拉皮卡断断续续地呢喃着。视力的丧失让她无法再注意到库洛洛是否看到了她手上的口红，可是现在确实是最好的暗杀时机。

“你不想让我上吗？”库洛洛贴着她耳朵说，热气氤氲在她的耳廓间。那股气味和声音让酷拉皮卡勉强确认了库洛洛脑袋的朝向——可能是朝着她面颊的吧。

“没有……没有……”酷拉皮卡摇着头，努力自己迎合着库洛洛的动作。抓着袖珍口红的另一只手慢慢抬起，试图同时也环住库洛洛。

而当她在模糊的视野中抬起手来的时候，她的手掌却也被抓住了。酷拉皮卡的心凉了半截。她的手被男人拍开，手里的东西被揪走。

“真没想到。”库洛洛的声音忽远忽近，他身下的动作却仍未停止，“就算我一分钱也付不起，你却连这种时候也想保持最好的妆容，给我提供最好的服务，我是不是该为此感到开心与感动呢？”

酷拉皮卡害怕地蜷缩在一团。尽管现在她什么也看不见，她的想象里库洛洛的面容一定是扭曲而可怖的。他发现了那支口红，而且他注定知道那样东西里潜藏的秘密。等待酷拉皮卡的会是失败还是死亡呢？她不知道。就算她失去了家人、抛弃了伙伴、放弃了未来，就算她思考过这样的情况，她的情感却难以负担此刻糟糕的情形。

库洛洛会鞭笞她吗？会把她像他过去所作的恶劣罪行那样，将她活活掐死，然后把她丢到臭水沟里去吗？酷拉皮卡绝望的时候想过很多种任务失败被库洛洛凌辱的场面。可惜想象总是想象，当它真切降临在她身上的时候，一切都像她视野里乌黑的天空一样压得让她喘不过气。酷拉皮卡闭上眼睛。她躺在床上，岔开双腿，身体里仍旧插着库洛洛的东西。库洛洛还是普通地抱着她，好似什么事情都没有发生一样。

她所没看见的是，库洛洛实际上根本不生气。他正玩味地瞧着那支口红，将它的枪口推出又缩回，最后还在手上颠了两三下。

“好玩，真好玩。”他颇有兴趣地评论道，“不过因为它没有很多实际用处，而且我还挺喜欢你口红糊得像吐了血的样子，所以我帮你把它扔掉吧。”紧接着，他精准地把它扔向窗外，物品打中铁皮的声音昭示着那把袖珍手枪已经彻底远离了这间旅店。

酷拉皮卡捂住脸，试图迅速滚到地上溜掉。她想要从库洛洛的身体下爬走，却被库洛洛拉着脚踝再次拖了回来。

“还没完呢，年轻的小婊子。”库洛洛说。

“……你、你都知道了吧？”酷拉皮卡尖叫着开始踢他，大腿却被库洛洛大力地拍打了两下，拍得酷拉皮卡颤抖不已，“我根本不想卖身，我只想杀你。”

“知道。但是你不是说好的不要钱就卖身给我么？”

“放过我吧，上一个想杀你的人有什么意思？你怎么知道我不会用别的方法来想办法弄死你？”酷拉皮卡大力挣扎着，手胡乱拍打着库洛洛的身体，却因为视力短暂的受损，她的挣扎并不是很有效。

“你没办法的。”那个男人语气没什么波澜。他们的身体还连着，库洛洛一把揪住酷拉皮卡的头发，又把她整个人抱起，更加用力地进入着她温暖的地方，“我想不出你有什么办法。”

“我会……我会杀了你……”酷拉皮卡咬着他的肩膀，像撕扯一块肉一样。

“挺好的，你比刚刚主动多了，也辣很多。”库洛洛顺势拍打着她的臀部，她的红舞裙掉下来一半，内裤吊在她的脚踝处。“玫瑰得带刺才香，你也是。”

他们纠缠在一起，就像刚才那样。酷拉皮卡什么也看不见。剧本和计划峰回路转，却仿佛一如既往一样进行着。在原来的计划里，他们两个都会死在这个房间里。酷拉皮卡会用自己的手枪贯穿库洛洛的后脑勺，然后她紧接着会自杀。此时此刻他们却都活下来了。她没有杀成库洛洛，库洛洛也没有杀她。廉价的玫瑰花与库洛洛的皮夹克一起随便地散乱在地上，形成诡谲的红与黑。

他们的身体仍旧媾和着。库洛洛的手撑着墙壁，将酷拉皮卡的脑袋按在墙上，从后面进入她。模模糊糊间，她视线的红潮忽涨忽退。她不愿意再呻吟，也不愿意再伪装，她只想抠开眼前的墙壁赶紧策划下一场谋杀。

在咒骂与呻吟中，酷拉皮卡看见她眼前倒映着一些文字。那些文字是写在一副装饰画上的，因为酷拉皮卡正好脸被库洛洛按在那里，她还无法动弹她的脑袋。不知怎么的，在这种极端的条件下，那些文字就如此轻易地进入了她的脑子里，荒谬、伪善、而扭曲：

_依然是您，您自_

_死者的大地上长出，_

_玫瑰，您向着一日披上金灿灿的衣裳_

_这确凿的幸福。_

_他们可准许，他们空空的头颅，_

_从未这般知悉[1]_

FIN

[1] Rilke(里尔克), Rainer Maria. “Vous encor, vous sortez.” 译者何家炜，Eclipse卷封寄语。


End file.
